


Seeing the Light

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: With a prod from an unexpected quarter, Jim and Blair finally 'see the light'!





	1. Dead Certain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Bingo 2018, this short story incorporates 5 prompts/chapters which hopefully will earn me a bingo line!

**Chapter 1: Dead Certain:**  


Jim hummed quietly to himself as he straightened his tie, taking a moment to check himself out in his bedroom mirror. He wasn’t a fan of formal suits, collars and ties, but tonight he knew he had to make an effort. He had been invited out to dinner by a colleague following a fairly harrowing case, and he wanted to show his appreciation. And he might even get lucky, if he played his cards right, and that thought made him grin in smug satisfaction. _Yeah, make that dead certain,_ he thought to himself. Not that he was overly vain or anything. Just that he believed he had read the signs correctly, and as far as attraction was concerned, his senses were pretty accurate. 

Just then, his sensitive hearing picked up on the muttering coming from his roommate’s small bedroom under the stairs, and Blair didn’t sound at all happy. The young man had a habit of talking to himself when there was no one else around to get their ears bent by his enthusiastic, endless chatter, and to be honest, Jim quite enjoyed the sound, although he would never admit it. He might not always listen to the subject matter, but the rich tone and cadence of Sandburg’s voice never failed to sooth his senses and help him relax. 

This time, however, he decided to listen in, because whatever he might say or do to give Sandburg the impression that they were just good friends, Jim actually felt very protective of his partner, and anything that upset him, upset his sentinel also. 

“Dammit! I forgot he broke them! Yeah, yeah, I know it was necessary, but I don’t have a spare pair. I can’t read a menu properly without them! What’ll she think?” 

_Huh? Broke what?_ Jim thought, and then the penny dropped. Sandburg must be talking about his spectacles. The ones Jim broke the ear piece off of in order to pick the lock of the jail cell where they were being held. _Well, damn! Wonder if I can fix them? He certainly sounds upset, and I’ll bet he hasn’t the money for a new pair!_

Trotting downstairs, he reached the bottom just as Blair emerged from his room, looking very sharp indeed. Both men eyed each other approvingly, knowing smiles on their faces. 

“Wow, Jim! I take it you have a hot date?” Blair murmured, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Yeah, you could say,” Jim drawled in response, a sly smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “You too, by the looks of things, Chief?” 

And damned if Blair didn’t actually blush. “Um, yeah, big guy. Not something I was expecting, so I thought I’d make the effort, you know?” and he waved a hand diffidently, indicating his uncharacteristically smart attire. 

“Yeah, I know. Me too. But I heard you complaining about something, Chief. What’s up? Can I do anything to help?” 

“Nah, it’s OK, man. I mean, it’s just that I might need my glasses later, and it’s going to look pretty silly with them only having one arm. But I’m sure I can bluff my way around it!” and he grinned affably, as usual reluctant to complain and put Jim’s back up. After all, they were here, and safe, and they sure wouldn’t be if Jim hadn’t been able to get them out of that jail cell, so who was he to moan? 

“Well, if you’re sure, Chief? Tell you what, I’ll take a look at them tomorrow, and if I can fix them, I will. And if I can’t, I’ll buy you a new pair, how’s that?” And he was rewarded by one of Blair’s best beaming smiles, and that was all the thanks he needed. 

“Oh, man! You don’t have to, but thanks for the offer. I really appreciate it, Jim. But I guess I ought to be making a move. I don’t want to be late!” 

“Me either,” Jim agreed, and collecting their respective car keys, they left the apartment together, only parting company at the parking lot. 

And it never occurred to either of them at the time that they’d never identified their dates to each other. But then again, why would they? It wasn’t as if they’d know each other after all.  



	2. Love trangle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My 2nd SenBingo prompt!

**Chapter 2: Love Triangle:**  


Jim settled himself at the table, and looked around him with approval. This was probably one of the swankiest restaurants in town, and he really appreciated his date’s suggestion that they meet here. It promised to be a special evening, and he was looking forward to it immensely. Just wondered how long she would keep him waiting, though. What _did_ count as ‘fashionably late’ these days? To be honest, as someone who was perennially punctual, tardiness irritated him intensely. And Blair should know, because that kid was always running late – stretching himself too thinly between working with Jim at the PD and his responsibilities at the U – and usually getting it in the neck from either Simon or Jim for his efforts. Jim realised that he really ought to cut his partner some slack, and he promised himself that he’d make an effort to do so in the future. 

But where _was_ she? He was tempted to get himself a drink while he waited, but decided to give her a few more minutes. And that was when he got the surprise of his life, when the maître d’ appeared, ushering none other than Blair towards his table. _What’s going on? Is this some kind of joke?_

But Blair appeared to be just as mystified as he met Jim’s perplexed gaze. 

“Er, sorry, man, but I think there must be some sort of mix up? I mean, I thought I was meeting Cassie Welles here?” 

“Yeah,” Jim growled. “So did I! Look, why don’t you sit down and we’ll see what happens, eh? I think she’s got some ‘splainin to do!” 

With a polite nod and ingratiating smile, the maître d’ left them alone, and they stared at each other uncomfortably for a few minutes until another arrival attracted their attention. And there was Cassie, dressed to kill, but also wearing a somewhat amused expression as she smiled at them both. 

_This should be good!_ thought Jim. _Let’s hear what she has to say for herself!_

And not surprisingly, Blair was thinking much the same thing….  


\---------------------------------  


A few minutes later, a rather bemused Jim and Blair watched her departing back before turning to face each other again. 

“Well, that was different!” murmured Blair, looking decidedly uncomfortable. 

“And unexpected…” Jim replied, almost to himself. Then, meeting Blair’s quizzical gaze, he continued, “So, she doesn’t want to get between us, Chief. And she’s obviously not into threesomes!” he added with a mischievous chuckle. 

“Well, me neither, man,” agreed Blair with a grin. “Naomi might have had other ideas, but I’ve never thought that any good could come of a love triangle. I mean, I’d never share _you_ with anyone!” 

Then, realising what he had said, he blushed crimson, and began to stutter an apology, only to have Jim reply coolly, “De nada, Chief. I know just what you mean. 

“And seeing as we’re here, and the food is supposed to be excellent, let’s just go ahead and enjoy ourselves, want to?” 

And a very relieved Blair nodded enthusiastically. “You got it, Jim! Bon appétit!”  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd SenBingo prompt - Wild Card

**Chapter 3: Tempting Fate: (Wild Card)**  


In the weeks following their ‘date’, Jim and Blair tried to return to their normal, easy-going relationship, but there seemed to be something different between them now, whether they liked it or not. Both men tried to ignore the slight awkwardness that kept interfering with their day-to-day interactions, although there was nothing wrong with their working relationship. Jim continued to chase bad guys, and Blair continued to ignore his instructions to ‘stay in the truck’, so everything was SOP in that sense – no pun intended. 

But at home they began to tip-toe around each other, trying so hard not to make the wrong impression that they were constantly biting their respective tongues every time some casual utterance even approaching an innuendo fell from their lips. It couldn’t go on, and they both knew it. But neither of them had the courage to make the first move, just in case they had read it all wrong, and they became the one responsible for breaking up the best friendship they’d ever had. 

Eventually, Jim could stand it no longer, and decided to take the bull by the horns, in a manner of speaking. He would ask Simon for a long weekend, because he knew he had plenty of leave accumulated, and he would invite Blair to go fishing with him at one of their favourite camping grounds. And they would have it out between them once and for all. Clear the air, one way or the other. He really hoped it _was_ the other, or he was about to make a real idiot of himself…. 

Luckily, Blair was very taken with the idea of a little down-time with just the two of them. All being well, he would gather the courage to tell Jim exactly how he felt about him, and just pray that the bigger man didn’t get mad and drop him in the lake – literally. But then again, whatever he thought of Blair, the sentinel would never deliberately hurt his guide, so he should be safe enough. But not from a broken heart though, if Jim turned him down flat. 

With something to look forward to, both men seemed to relax a little more around each other, so the next few days passed much more comfortably until ‘The Weekend’ arrived, and they prepared their camping gear for the trip. By early Friday evening, everything was packed into the truck, and they set off, Jim handing Blair a map, with a knowing smirk. 

“Very funny, man. Har-de-har har,” Blair groused, trying unsuccessfully for affronted. “I’ll have you know that I _can_ read a map. It was only that one time!” 

“Are you whining, Chief? Did I say anything to suggest otherwise?” 

“You didn’t have to man! It was all in the gesture. And the expression,” Blair replied with a rueful chuckle. 

“Gotta say I’m really looking forward to this, man. There’s nothing like a fresh fish dinner cooked over a camp fire, and there should be time for some testing too, don’t you think?” he asked ingenuously, falling about laughing at the pained expression on Jim’s face. 

Jim couldn’t keep up his disapproving frown in the face of Blair’s happiness, so he grinned wryly in return. 

“We’ll see, Darwin. Just as long as it doesn’t interfere with the important stuff. Like plenty of fishing!” 

“I’m down with that, man. And some hiking too. This is going to be great!”  


\-----------------------------  


Since it was quite late when they reached their chosen camping ground in Cascade National Forest, all they really had the energy for was to unload the truck and get their tent set up. Working in companionable harmony, this was soon accomplished, and by then both men were more than ready for bed. Snuggling into their separate sleeping bags, each wished the other a whispered ‘good night’, and quickly fell asleep, comforted by the closeness and warmth surrounding them. 

The following morning, Jim was up with the lark, so to speak, which was perfectly normal for the ex-ranger. He had had a quick freshen-up in the cool water of the lake, and had the coffee brewing on the campfire before his less eager partner poked his head out of the tent, hair awry and still looking half asleep. Jim chuckled at the bedraggled vision. His roomie was not a morning person, by any stretch of the imagination. But pour enough coffee into him, and he became the Energiser Bunny on speed. 

“Coffee’s on, Chief, and the breakfast oatmeal too. By the time you’ve had a quick wash, it’ll be ready, so chop, chop!” 

Unsurprisingly, Blair’s response was growled. “’Chop, chop’ yourself, Ellison! Gimme a few and I’ll be ready, OK?” followed by a muttered, “Damn morning person! How does he _do_ that?” in a stage whisper plainly meant for sentinel ears. 

Laughing out loud now, Jim settled down to enjoy the morning ritual which would transform his guide from a somnambulistic grouch into a super-active and inquisitive joy to behold. 

And once again, he wasn’t disappointed. He felt his spirits lightening exponentially as the morning progressed, and looked forward eagerly to a weekend of real R & R in the best company he could hope for. 

Pity the fickle finger of Fate had other ideas….   



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4th SenBingo prompt - On a boat

**Chapter 4: On a Boat:**  


“You know, Jim, this was a really great idea!” Blair smiled over at his companion, the warmth in his beautiful blue eyes plain to see. They were sitting at either end of a rented dinghy which they had rowed out far enough into the lake to attempt some serious fishing. With some success, to boot. 

“I thought so, Chief,” replied Jim with a similar smile, bedazzled by the promise he was sure that glance held for him. “We both needed the break, and I can’t think of a better place for it. I feel so relaxed already, that I might even agree to a little testing later on!” And he was gratified to note the excited gleam in his young friend’s gaze. 

_He really is beautiful!_ Jim thought. _I just didn’t want to see it before in case I left myself open to another broken relationship. But I really think he’s getting onto the same page. His pheromones are already hinting at it. Who knew?_

At the same moment, Blair was thinking, _Wow! I think it could be happening! Please let him see me like I see him! I don’t think I could take it if this is just a mirage._

Unfortunately, the happy mutual admiration society moment was abruptly broken, as Jim stiffened in his seat, nostrils flaring as a frown creased his brow. 

“What is it, Jim? What can you sense?” Blair’s ‘guide voice’ was automatic, and Jim looked quickly over at his friend. 

“Amongst other things, there’s been a sudden drop in barometric pressure, Chief. I think the forecasters have got it wrong again. That storm which was supposed to be coming in on Sunday night is already here. And I think it’s going to be a doozy! We’d best pack up our fishing gear and get rowing. No way do I want to be out in the open when the lightning starts!” 

“You and me both, man!” replied Blair feelingly, already reeling in his line. “Let’s get moving before we get soaked!” 

Without further delay, they pulled everything together into the boat and started to row, the lakeside seeming an alarming distance away to Blair’s worried eyes. Pulling together with a will, they had already covered a good distance when the first gust of wind struck them, closely followed by cold, driving rain. 

Although they reached the shore before the first growl of thunder was heard, they were both soaked to the skin, and shivering with cold. Quickly tying up the boat, they grabbed their kit and hurried to the tent, eager to shed their wet clothes and get under cover. Some weekend break!  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5th SenBingo prompt - Huddle for warmth

**Chapter 5: Huddle for warmth:**  


“Blair! Blair! _Sand_ burg! Earth to Sandburg!” Jim growled, both aggravated and concerned by his partner’s lack of coherent response. Then again, how could the kid hear him over the chattering of his teeth? Talk about castanets! Giving up on vocal communication, he reached across the small tent and grabbed his shivering guide, whose hands were clearly too cold to be of much use to him. 

“Here, let me, Chief,” Jim murmured as he pulled at uncooperative buttons and zips. “You need to get these off and get under cover, like, now!” 

“Y…y…you d...d…don’t s…s…say!” Blair tried to snark back, but his bedraggled curls and dripping nose rather diminished the effect. And truth be told, he was more than grateful for the help. Jim had stripped and pulled on dry sweats in double-quick time, more than ready to climb into his sleeping bag to warm up properly. But no way was he leaving Blair to struggle alone. Besides which, Jim had plans, and wasn’t too proud to admit it. 

Having finished stripping his partner, Jim rubbed him briskly with a towel then helped him into warm sweats and a pair of thick socks before easing him down into the sleeping bag. Or rather, two sleeping bags zipped conveniently together. He pulled the shivering body into his arms, and began to rub circles on the lean back, his senses rejoicing at being able to indulge in such pleasure at last. _Wonder how long it’ll take him to realise…?_

“Ah, Jim? Jim man?” 

“Yeah, Chief?” 

“Um, not that I’m complaining, but…um…you’re cuddling me? In a very big sleeping bag?” 

“Yeah, Chief,” Jim answered, keeping his tone deliberately neutral. 

“Is this, like, sharing body heat to keep warm, man? Or…um…more than that?” 

“Yeah, Chief,” Jim replied, trying hard to keep his cool. 

“Jerk!” Blair muttered fondly, snuggling even closer. 

“Yeah, Chief.” And this time the affection in Jim’s tone was clear. 

“Oh, man! Look, please don’t get me wrong, but…” 

“I already know, Chief,” Jim snickered. Yep, he could feel just what Blair meant. The younger man’s body was responding just right, as far as he was concerned, and it was time to put his partner’s mind at rest. Turning slightly, he pulled Blair closer still, close enough for him to feel the heat of Jim’s erection pressing against his leg. 

“Oh man!” Blair repeated, but this time his tone was a seductive purr. 

Much later, two sleepy and well-satisfied men cuddled together, unconcerned about anything outside of their warm cocoon. Jim’s eyes were nearly closed, and he was drifting off nicely when a drowsy voice murmured from the region of his chest and shoulder. 

“……flowers…..” 

“What was that, baby?” Jim queried fondly, dropping a kiss on the curly crown beneath his chin. 

“…..t’thank Cassie…..” 

“Ah! Why?” came the teasing response. this, man!” Blair growled indignantly, poking his Jim-pillow in the ribs. “Y’know, clue bus much?” 

“Ah, yeah!” and this time Jim’s tone was most definitely smug. “Go to sleep, Chief.” 

“OK. G’night, Jim.” 

“Oh, yeah….” 

And it was. 

**The End**


End file.
